


Между сном и реальностью

by Nightday



Category: Gogol: the beginning, Вечера́ на ху́торе близ Дика́ньки - Го́голь | Evenings on a Farm Near Dikanka - Gogol, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017), Гоголь. Начало | Gogol: The Origin (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Обратная хронология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightday/pseuds/Nightday
Summary: "Знаете, разница между сном и реальностью иногда небольшая..." Подчас очень трудно определить, сон ли произошедшее или реальность.Реверсивная хроника событий: текст читается как в прямом, так и обратном порядке, диалоги также имеют смысл при прочтении "в обе стороны".





	Между сном и реальностью

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует отсылка к книге "Благие Знамения" Нила Геймана и Терри Пратчетта.

Яков Петрович кладёт ему руку на плечо.  
Николай Васильевич замедляет шаг, обыкновенно он сутулится и пригибает голову, и потому кажется ниже ростом, но теперь он выпрямляется, смотрит открыто.  
— _Мы_ знаем, что это явь.  
"Будь всё проклято".  
— В наших интересах, чтобы это оказалось видением, Николай Васильевич, и вы понимаете почему, — говорит Яков Петрович, когда тот приближается к нему.  
— Мы были... — произносит Николай Васильевич, не отводит глаз, но обрывает фразу. — Я... Я не уверен в том, что реально, а что видение.  
— Расскажите, где вы провели ночь?  
— Не знаю...  
— Всё хорошо? Увидели что-то требующее внимания?  
Николая Васильевича он обнаруживает за околицей, в крайней задумчивости возвращающимся со стороны леса.  


— С вечера не видел, — говорит Яким, в голосе, однако, за недовольством звучит тревога. Слуга ворчлив, но предан, искренне привязан. Яков Петрович ясно видит это. — Барин мне не докладывается, куда он ходит.  
Яков Петрович мысленно морщится, но хмурый слуга Гоголя, вставший у дверей, не задает вопроса, на который у него припасён ответ, и уже сам Яков Петрович спрашивает, знает ли он, куда ушёл Николай Васильевич.  


Яков Петрович открывает глаза один, чувствует странную смесь облегчения и разочарования, хоть смятая постель хранит несомненные следы игрищ, но он мог, как юнец, во сне...  
Сон ли?  
Всё растворяется, когда гаснут свечи.  
— В наших интересах, чтобы это оказалось видением, — шепчут губы.  
— Пожалуйста...  
Яков тянет его на себя, желая продлить соприкосновение тел, отключается в блаженной истоме и сквозь дрёму чувствует, как Николай осторожно, будто слепой, проводит пальцами по его лицу.  
— Это моё желание, Яков Петрович. Я мог остановиться. Я не захотел останавливаться, — говорит он, фразы коротки и отрывисты, но произносятся без запинки.  
Николай смотрит на него, в ясных глазах танцует пламя догорающих свечей.  
— Николай Васильевич, я должен немедленно извиниться за этот инцидент, мой интерес к вашему дару и вашей личности не нёс таких устремлений, я не собирался набрасывать тень на вашу репутацию...  
Слова прерываются поцелуями, и вложенной в них страсти не хватает выразить всего, что в мыслях и душе, в чувствах и ощущениях.  
— Будь всё проклято, — выдыхает Яков с каким-то упоением, подается навстречу такому же движению вперёд. Остановиться стоило с самого начала, а теперь поздно и нет возможности, ведь удовольствие достигает пика, сметая любые сомнения и даря блаженство. — Будь всё это проклято...  
Кто он, каково его положение, и кто человек рядом, — больше не имеет никакого смысла, наверное, они губят себя, позволяя вместе вознестись на вершину, вместе пасть в бездну...  
Огонь по жилам, сплетение тел, ласки и наслаждение, когда поверх собственной руки накрывает чужая рука, двигаясь в такт.  
— Значит, и я проклят.  
— Да. Неестественные наклонности, alter ego натуры.  
— Вы...  
Противиться желанию невозможно, он не предполагал такой вспышки, может, и впрямь сон или колдовство?  
— Я покажу.  
— Я не уверен...  
Слова застывают и растекаются капнувшими на бумагу чернилами, оплывающим со свечей воском.  
— Я ваше видение, Николай Васильевич, или вы — моё?  
Слово сказано, ткань реальности настолько зыбка.  
— Так или иначе, это лишь видение, Яков Петрович, какое значение имеют обстоятельства?  
Яков любит видеть его решительность, Николай понимает это не умом, но душой, прекрасно чувствует, когда проявить волю.  
Николай тянет его к себе, и они опускаются на кровать.  
— Природное проявление, так сказать, обуревающих меня чувств — лишь свидетельство того, что возраст мой, превышающий ваш в два с половиною раза, не повлиял на мои способности и здоровье. Однако же, Николай Васильевич, то, что сейчас происходит — недопустимый пассаж, нарушение всех запретов, — говорит Яков, он знает, глаза его твердят иное, и Николай видит это.  
Руки скользят по телу.  
Холодный ум молит остановиться: не здесь и не сейчас, происходящее опасно, внутри они сна или реальности, они видны, как на ладони.  
— Разве? — в голосе слышится удивление и вдруг — даже озорство.  
Не он старик, Николай Васильевич — юноша, воспользоваться его доверием — значит расписаться в собственной низости.  
— Я слишком стар для вас, голубчик.  
Яков глухо выдыхает и видит, как тени на стене ускоряют свой танец.  
— Яков Петрович, если я что-то делаю не так...  
Чувствуя его попытку отстраниться, Николай Васильевич напрягается, отстраняется сам, смотрит виновато, испуганно, словно умоляет, но заранее подозревает отказ.  
Небо тому свидетель, при всех своих склонностях Яков не собирался этого допускать, не время и не место, какие бы мысли ни мелькали порой при взгляде.  
— О Господи... — отчётливо произносит Николай Васильевич, прижимается тесно, и не скрыть взаимное пробуждение чувств и желаний.  
Может, сейчас Яков пьян и видит сон?  
В Петербурге Яков Гуро, конечно, имел несколько прелюбопытных историй, а будучи в Лондоне в одном тайном клубе для джентльменов танцевал гавот с тем странным малым, который позже выпив с ним за знакомство, быстро захмелел и что-то говорил про свой пламенеющий меч, — Яков тогда нашёл эвфемизм весьма занятным...[1]  
Слух обостряется, слышно малейшее дыхание.  
Второй стороне своей натуры, пагубе запретной и оттого притягательной, он дает волю нечасто, пусть именно в такие моменты чувствует себя свободным.  
Яков Петрович на мгновение прикрывает веки.  
Краем глаза он видит, как играют тени, рождённые пламенем стоящих на столе свечей, но старается не смотреть, фантазия выстраивает причудливые образы, перекрашивает чёрный цвет в красный.  
То, как Николай Васильевич, шальной от собственной решимости, ведёт Якова Петровича, остается лишь зыбким воспоминанием, похожим на игру воображения.  
Вот мгновение — они друг напротив друга — рука на плече, рука, замершая на груди, — вот они уже наедине.  
Яков Петрович не может вспомнить тот момент, когда вместе с Николаем Васильевичем они оказываются в комнатах на постоялом дворе, он задумывается на миг, а не иллюзия ли окружает их.  
Он поднимает глаза, внимательно смотрит.  
Николай Васильевич повторяет этот жест, пальцы его скользят вниз, проводят по отвороту сюртука, касаются серебряного украшения.  
Яков Петрович кладёт ему руку на плечо.

~+~

_Примечание 1:_  
Но когда нового знакомого увёл друг, сердито кося на Якова Петровича жёлтыми змеиными глазами, тот счёл, что даже за знакомство стоило обойтись лишь одной рюмашкой.  
_Примечание к примечанию 1:_  
В действительности Яков Петрович не мог находиться с Азирафаэлем в том тайном клубе для джентльменов, поскольку оное заведение появилось позже, Азирафаэль посещал оное в 1880 году, более чем через полвека после событий сериала "Гоголь". Однако автор позволил себе такой анахронизм.


End file.
